


He Was Their Boss...

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Character Death (Not Steve or Danny), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was his Boss; it was his job to protect him, to protect all his men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Their Boss...

**Author's Note:**

> Ben suddenly disappeared from the show and like Kono's and Danny's departures- there was never a hint as to why. So I have tried to answer one of the mysteries of the show- Just why did Ben leave?

The swirling haze of gun smoke shifted and Steve felt the breath rush from his lungs as he stumbled the few feet that separated them. Falling to his knees, he desperately pressed his trembling fingers against the cool neck, his tears falling unchecked as his heart refused to accept what his head told him.

This isn't how it was supposed to end. He was his Boss; it was his job to protect him, to protect all his men. A job he took seriously!

Oh God, how was he going to tell Carol and the kids that Ben would never be coming home again! That he had failed to protect the most important person in their lives.

He felt a warm, reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder and he looked up into the compassionate, pacific blue eyes of the man whom he loved as Danny murmured quietly the words he desperately needed to hear but his heart could not quite believe. “It wasn’t your fault, Steve.”


End file.
